Heartless Love
by Kokoai
Summary: I pause, thinking over what to say to him. Theoretically, yes he could, but who - other then Xemnas- says you need a heart to love? AkuRoku, day 171 scene with a twist, a fluffy twist!


The idea for this came from the scene in 358/2 days on day 171, so there are slight spoilers if you haven't made it that far. It's only a small spoiler, but still I feel the need to warn you. It should be pretty obvious where I turn the scene in my own direction.

Warning: contains shounen-ai, aka **boyxboy**, if you no likey then hit the back button located at the top left hand corner of your screen or the red box with the white X located at the top right hand corner of your screen.

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Kingdom Hearts would I really right about what I wish happened? I'll let you ponder that for a while.

* * *

Staring out at the sunset from Twilight Town's clock tower, I waited for Roxas as usual. I ate my sea-salt ice-cream in silence, who knew if he would even make it today?

Eventually, he came round the corner and took his usual spot on the ledge next to me. Sitting up here is best for me when Xion isn't around. I don't really know why, though. Yes, Xion is a friend to me, but Roxas is more of one then her, even though, Xion came shortly after Roxas.

"Xion around?" Roxas asks once he's on the ledge.

"Haven't seen her." I reply simply. It's not that I don't care about her, but I worry more about Roxas when he doesn't show up.

"Oh." Roxas sighs, seeming disappointed.

"Somebody's gotta talk to that girl." I comment. She has been acting weird lately, hardly ever comes here anymore, but I guess I can't blame her.

"It's her choice if she wants to come join us or not." Roxas sighs again.

"I guess that's fair." I reply, rubbing the back of my head.

"Axel, I need to ask you something." Roxas says, changing the subject and sounding bothered by whatever he's thinking of.

"What's up? Did something happen?" I ask, turning to face him. This behavior is unusual for him, wonder what's bothering him this much.

He shakes hit head before replying, "Nah, it's just… This is gonna sound stupid." Roxas comments, with a pause afterwards. Turning to face me he asks in a really questioning tone, "Do you know what love is?"

This throws me way back. Of all the things that could be bothering him I would have never guessed he was thinking about love.

"'Scuse me?" I ask stunned. What exactly is he asking? Could this be about Xion? Does he think…

"I found out about love on today's mission- that it's something powerful." Roxas states, as if that clarifies his question.

Looking back at the sunset and choosing my words carefully, I reply with, "That's true. It is. But I'll never experience it." All I have now are the memories of love from my past life, not that they mean anything now.

"Nobodies can't love?" Roxas asks curiously.

"You need a heart, man." I reply, waving my ice-cream hand out in front of me. That's what Xemnas told us anyway, but I'm beginning to think he might be wrong.

"Right…" Roxas sighs, obviously not having that memorized.

"Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people." I state, trying to help him understand. If Xemnas was right about us needing hearts to love, then why do I…

"You mean like if they're best friends?" Roxas asks, a spark of understanding lighting his tone. Too bad he's got the wrong idea.

"Well you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about." I reply, finding it really hard to get the idea across to him. Dear Kingdom Hearts, do I…Is Xemnas…wrong?

"So then… love is like a step above friends?" Roxas asks, hoping he's got the right idea this time. Racking my brain I try, yet again, to find the right words. Never in my existence have I thought I'd be trying to explain this. Why do I keep…

"Yes… well no. There aren't "steps"." I explain, still racking the crap out of my brain. Why does this have to be so hard and why does he have to be so cute? Wait, did I just say that?

"I don't get it." Roxas sighs hopeless. Guess he's finally given up trying to understand. That means I can stop trying to figure how to explain it, but now…

"What does it matter? We'll never know the difference." Why do I think I'm lying to myself? Xemnas knows more about being a Nobody then the rest of us, yet I still think he may be wrong in his theories.

"If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?" Roxas asks, evidently hoping that he'll understand love then.

I pause thinking over what to say to him. Theoretically, yes he could, but who- other then Xemnas- says you need a heart to love? We all assume he's right, but what if, just what if he's wrong? What if you don't need a heart to love? Guess there's only one way to find out, but should I?

"Maybe Xemnas is wrong." I say aloud more to myself, but letting Roxas add his opinion. He turns to me with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" He asks, clearly lost at my words. I sigh. No use turning back now.

"Xemnas told all of us we need hearts to love- to feel at all, but what if he's wrong?" I ask, finally speaking my mind. Roxas glances downward, pondering this thought. He's only been a Nobody for 100 something days, he probably hasn't thought about that possibility once.

"How would we know?" He whispers, not looking up. Biting my bottom lip I argue with myself weather to say my next words. Is he… Shouldn't that prove it?

"Wanna find out?" I ask nervously, praying I don't regret this. Roxas head snaps up, searching my eyes for the meaning behind my words. Barely noticeable bits of water rim his gorgeous eyes. I can't deny this any longer.

"H-how…" Roxas asks, voice shaking with nervousness. I think he knows what I'm suggesting.

Tossing my ice-cream to the ground, I bring that hand to cup his cheek. He leans in ever so slightly. No words are needed as we stare into each other's eyes; him knowing what I'm thinking and I, knowing he knows. Slowly I lean closer to him. Watching for any hints that he doesn't want this, but all I see is anticipation. Stopping centimeters from him I check one last time for any disapproval in his eyes. Seeing none, I finally press my lips to his.

His eyes slide close as he scoots closer to me, our lips moving in perfect sync. My free hand finds his and locks our fingers together. My eyes have closed, savoring the feel of his lips against mine. Xemnas is defiantly wrong, this right now, is not me remembering this feel and thinking I'm feeling, this is me truly feeling. I'm positive it's the same for Roxas.

Finally breaking apart, Roxas and I open our eyes to see each other's, both knowing that was entirely real. Moving my hand from his cheek down to his waist, I pull him as close as I can without us falling off. He sets his head on my shoulder.

"Guess we just proved Xemnas wrong." I comment, hating to break our blissful silence, but knowing it had to be done.

"Yeah." Roxas sighs happily in response. Silence wraps around us again, but Roxas breaks it before too long.

"What do we do when we RTC?" Roxas asks the inevitable question. His voice is almost fearful of the answer.

"Well, we have two options; one, we keep this secret, or two, we don't give a damn and let the others deal with it on their own." I reply calmly. Personally I pick option two, but Roxas is the one making the choice here.

"The smarter would be option one, but I don't know if I'd be able to take the consequences of option two." Roxas replies with uncertainty in his voice. Gently squeezing his hand and laying my head atop his, I reply, "Which ever you're most comfortable with is the one we'll go with." As much as I'd love to RTC hand in hand with him and tell all the other members to suck it, if he's not ready then we're not going to.

"Let's just go with option one for right now." Roxas says still with uncertainty. I can tell he wants option two, but just isn't ready for it, but the fact that he wants it to happen is enough for me.

"We should get going now then." I state sadly. Neither of us want to, but if we're gone too long, they'll come looking for us. Roxas wordlessly stands, as I do I. Our hands are still clasped as I open a dark corridor. Roxas has an expressing that screams he doesn't know if he can keep our secret. I pull him into a tight hug.

"We'll be fine, the others are stupid and don't pay attention to anything that doesn't involve them." I whisper soothingly into his ear.

"Axel… I…" Roxas stops, too nervous to finish.

"I love you, too, Roxas." I whisper, pulling back to kiss him one last time before we RTC and return to being just friends… for now anyway.

* * *

Yay, nay, Q?

I know it's not that good, but after seeing the scene I based it off of I knew I had to write a fic about where that scene **should** have gone. You know Axel was about to confess to Roxas during it(Disney is the only thing stopping him!!!!!!!!) Hoped you liked it and if you did, review... or I SHALL STEAL YOUR SOUL!!!! Jk, jk, stealing souls is what I do to flamers. So be warned, if you flame I WILL STEAL YOUR SOUL!! or atleast send one of my minons for it. And if you flame because this is shounen-ai, I will steal your soul after brutally beating you to a bloody pulp.


End file.
